Playing You Like A Game
by wednsdai
Summary: ‘Oh bloody hell. Kill me,’ Harry thought. There cannot be that big of a Malfoy fan club in this school. ‘Before you know it, they’ll start wearing shirts with his face on them.’ HARRY/DRACO SLASH. man on man. oh yeah. :D ON HIATUS
1. The start of a very bad year

**ok. so. lets just pretend (I said PRETEND) that Draco is forgiven for his evil-stealing-candy-from-a-baby-death-eater ways. pssah. whatever. and the gang goes back to Hogwarts for an 8th year, to finish their work. Pratical, non-practical, do not care. I wants some hot Draco/Harry loving, so DO NOT interfere with my creepy fantasies. :) anyways, If slash isn't your thing, squishy your way down the snail trail. now. **

**DISCLAIMER:::**

**also, I do not own (and sadly never will own) Harry Potter or anything Harry Potter related. (but I will get a wand. I WILL.) They belong to miss JK Rowling. So suck it.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry took his seat next to Ron and Hermione, Waiting for Slughorn to enter the room. By all means, they were very early to class. In fact, they were the only people there. It had something to do with the influence Hermione had on Ron. She said something about how it was their eighth year and they needed to make up for lost time. Ron agreed strongly. Harry had a feeling that his agreement was largely due to the fact that he didn't want to get into bad terms with Hermione, Considering as to how they were now dating.

So they both woke Harry up rather early (certainly too early for Harry) that morning, and seeing as how he couldn't get back to sleep, He gave into their wishes and joined them in the common room for pre-class study. Pre-breakfast, if you count it.

So after a rather long breakfast (seeing as to how they got there so early) here he was, Stuck in potions class, too early for his liking. Worst part was they shared the class with the slytherins.

Though the war was over and Voldemort was defeated, The slytherins had not changed.

Of course, many of them admitted fault. Even Draco Malfoy admitted to having been a death eater, out of his own will and for the sake of his father. He sent a very well publicized "I'm sorry." out to the wizarding world. Due to this, he was now seen as more of a celebrity than ever. He was almost to Harry's fame in the school. And secretly, Harry was hoping Draco would knock him off the "Point and stare at him because he did something amazing!" list.

And Harry sure was getting a lot of stares.

Ones of envy, lust, and even those of mild jealousy.

Though to be honest, Harry had gotten used to it over the years and so he knew how to ignore it.

Malfoy on the other hand, Seemed to love the attention. It was rather annoying actually, Watching the slytherin strut from one end of the room to the other like he _knew_ he was hot.

WHOA. What in the world had Harry just thought????? He resisted the urge to gag. Malfoy was by no means hot, and at that he was MALE. And a MALFOY.

No, no....Harry had not meant to think that at all.

He turned his head towards the door as people began entering the room. As everyone took their seats, Harry noticed Malfoy was nowhere to be seen. 'Leave it to him to be fashionably late.'

Harry thought, scoffing as the white haired boy walked through the door.

The classroom went oddly quite.

'Really?' Harry thought with a sigh. Malfoy is not _that_ amazing. Harry heard assorted whispers throughout the room as Malfoy made his way to the only seat left, Right next to Harry.

'.....they call him the slytherin sex god..'

'I heard it was 12 inches!...'

'...I bet he's amazing in bed...'

'Oh bloody hell. Kill me,' Harry thought. There cannot be that big of a Malfoy fan club in this school. 'Before you know it, they'll start wearing shirts with his face on them.'

Harry chuckled a little at his own private joke. Malfoy looked at him quizzically.

"Find something funny, Potter?" He asked.

Harry glared and rolled his eyes. "Only your face." He whispered as Slughorn entered the room.

"Oh please Potter, We both know my face is gorgeous."

Harry merely scoffed and rolled his eyes again as Slughorn droned on about their newest assignment.

"You will be pairing up with the person next to, and I want to see that you do make this draught satisfactory, so please no scuffling with one another!"

Harry looked to Hermione and Ron who shrugged apologetically.

He glared and turned towards Malfoy and sighed.

Malfoy chuckled and smirked.

"Well, I guess it's just you and my ugly face, Harry."

And for some reason, Harry felt his face grow hot at the way Draco said his name.

This years was going to be bad. Very bad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Did you like it? I know, it's terribly short. but it will get longer (that's what she said.) There's probably grammar and spelling mistake. sigh. I'm sorry. **

**Do you want to review? I thiiiiink you doooo. :D I'll give you hot Harry/Draco smex. **

**I PROMISE.**


	2. Well damn

**The smexiness has begun. :) sorry this chapter so short. I know I said I'd write longer chapters and I WILL. I just have a super short attention span. so it's hard for me. I got cat ears today. for halloween. they're sexy. **

**Thanks to**

Lyricalphoenix18- you was the first. *props* (it's where you hit your fists together. i'm gangster.

Allyssandra Wolfe- Unfortunatley, Draco has requested that his face not be on any shirts. He said, and I quote, "I'm too damn hot and someone will have a heartattack."

sasunarufangirl111- it's gonne be dirty. boy smex. thanks to you. :D

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and who added it to alerts and favs!!! IMA HUGGEH YO FACES!  
On to the story now...ahem...

------------------------------------------------------------

This wasn't happening. This was NOT happening.

'The third day of school and your LATE.' Harry thought. The worst part was that he was late to transfiguration. And considering as to how Mcgonagall was now Head Mistress to the school, She had been replaced. By none of than Professor Cabnitch, otherwise referred to Professor Cab_bitch._ And I bet you can guess why.

She was mean and old and would have Harry's throat if he was late to class. And truthfully, It was Harry's own fault he was late. He had woken up in the middle of the night, with what seemed like...well...a problem between his legs...anywho. And due to this, he couldn't get back to sleep until it was...uh....taken care of.

So when he did get to sleep, He ended up waking up late. Though he could place some blame on Ron, Harry thought, Because he hadn't bothered to wake him up either.

And just now as he was walking through the empty corridor, He had tripped and his things flying everywhere. Given that he didn't want filtch to see him using magic in the corridor (slimy old bastard) he started picking it up by hand.

'This is my fault...all my stupid fault' Harry thought as he gathered up stray quills 'If I hadn't had that dumb dream...'

Harry shook his head to rid it of the enticing images that followed.

"Stupid hormones, shut up." Harry cursed under his breathe.

"Really Harry? You'd think you'd have those under control, Given that every girl in this school seems to be falling on their knees for you."

Oh no.

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose and mentally groaned, turning around to face the tall blonde in front of him.

Why was Mafloy not in class too? Oh right. Prefect. He gets time off. Evil little git.

His vision was affronted with Malfoy. He was wearing a dark green sweater and black tight fitting slacks, his hair was casually smoothed to a fringe in the front.

He'd noticed Harry's staring. Not that there was anything to the staring!! No, no, Harry liked girls. And he definitely didn't like Malfoy...like...that.

"Or....maybe...You have every _boy_ on their knees." Malfoy said lightly, chuckling a little.

Harry gathered the rest of his books up and stood, glaring at Malfoy.

"I'll have you know, I like girls. And we're not all _sluts_ like you, Malfoy." He spoke harshly. This seemed to only make Malfoy smirk more as he advanced on Harry, who was more than a little creeped out by the predatory look on Malfoy's face.

Malfoy would move a step closer, Harry a step back. They did this dance until Harry's back hit the wall, a resounding 'oh shit' echoing in his mind.

"I-I've gotta get to uh class." He mumbled, trying to avoid Draco's now darkening eyes.

SHIT! Not Draco! MALFOY!!!

Malfoy placed his hands on either side of Harry's head.

"Hmm...No..I think I asked you a question. And I expect an answer." Draco growled out slowly.

"Wh-what question?" Harry asked innocently.

Draco placed his lips right next to Harry's ear.

"Does the great Harry Potter like boys? Does he fantasize day and night about another boy fucking him? Instead of girlish curves, does he think of sharp features?" Draco asked in a whisper, pressing his body onto Harry's. Harry grasped and willed the heat in his body to NOT travel down to his groin.

"Uh...um...no..no." He stuttered as Draco breathed into his ear.

"Really now?" Draco whispered huskily. "So you don't like it when another boy touches you?" He said as he ran his hands down Harry's sides inside his robes. Harry wondered vaguely how they had even gotten under there.

"Or when a boy kisses you?" He said as he leaned down and brushed his lips on the side of Harry's neck.

"What about when he bites you?" Draco breathed against his neck. His teeth sunk down hard into the tan skin on his neck and Harry let out a very loud and very embarrassing moan. Draco licked the wound and backed up.

"Yes, you're definitely not gay, Harry," He said with a chuckle. "Oh, I think you're late for class." He said as he turned his back and walked away, Leaving Harry with a humongous hicky on his neck and a very big problem in his pants.

Well damn. This might be hard to explain.

---------------------------------------

**Sucky. yes. I will update rather soon. I'm homeschooled, So my life is boring. :D**


	3. Turning the tables

**This chapter sucks. I'm just going to admit it. I just felt like updating cus I've had great responses lately. (I'm not used to so much attention. I'm gonna turn into Draco before you know it. Then 80 million girls will be trying to hump my leg, everywhere I go.)**

**Anyways, I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer; I do not own anything Harry Potter or Harry Potter related. Those are JK Rowlings.**

**I do, however, own a picture (that I drew) of Harry humping Quirrels turbin and the top says HARRY POTTER and The Sorcerrors Bone. :D Yes, I am proud. Now, onto the story..............**

**-------**

Harry watched Malfoy's retreating back with a grimace. Where did he get off doing things like that?? It more than annoyed Harry (well, obviously. Considering as to how he had a HUGE boner because of the other boy.) Why couldn't Malfoy just leave him alone? Wasn't it enough that he'd tortured him for 6 years??

Whatever.

Harry must have stood at the end of the corridor for at least 5 minutes before he realized he had to go to class. A class that he was already late to!!

He rushed along the passages towards the classroom and swung the heavy wooden door open.

"Ah...Mr. Potter. So glad you could join us. That'll be 50 points from Gryffindor," Professor Cabnitch said, "And...what is that on your neck? Surely you're not daft enough to have hurt yourself? Sit please." She ordered.

Harry sat down next to Hermione and Ron who both looked at him oddly.

"What in the world is on your neck?" Ron whispered, eyes wide.

Harry covered up the mark self-consciously. "It's uh...I fell." He stuttered.

Hermione merely smirked and turned her attention to the front of the classroom. "I know a charm that will get rid of it. I'll do it for you later."

Harry could tell by the tone of her voice that the brunette knew something. And he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. Perhaps she knew that Draco had practically molested him in the corridor. Or maybe she thought he'd been fooling around with some girl, like everyone at Hogwart's thought.

Or maybe she thought he was gay. Just the idea made Harry's heart speed up. No. No, he was not gay. He just hadn't gotten much...ah...attention...since Ginny had broken up with him.

Harry ignored his thoughts and turned to the front at Professor Cabnitch trailed off about something rather boring.

-------------------

"I heard you were....well...gay....Are you?"

Harry had just sat down, ready to eat supper, When Dean had asked this rather surprising and completely random question.

"What?! No!" Harry said through his mouthful of food, swallowing, he spoke "Why in the world you think that, Dean?"

"Um...Heard it...from a reliable source...." Harry saw his eyes glance at the Slytherin table. "Umm...I gotta go. Talk to you later mate." And with that, Dean ran off like a scared child. He had obviously seen the look of murderous anger on Harry's face.

He glanced at the Slytherin table, glaring with all his might at the silver haired boy seated there. He was talking to that pug faced girl before he turned slightly and caught eyes with Harry.

He saw how upset Potter looked and he smirked.

Then Harry did something totally unexpected.

He rose from his seat and made his way over to the Slytherins table, Stopping right in front of Malfoy.

"I'd like to have a word, if you don't mind." He said, teeth gritted. Malfoy looked momentarily surprised, but it was quickly replaced with a smirk.

"Alright Potter, but don't get too _touchy _with me." He said as the rest of the table laughed loudly.

Harry grabbed him by the collar and drug him out of the Great Hall. Why no teachers stopped this? No one was really sure.

Harry stopped outside a broom closet, and threw both him and Malfoy inside.

"Hmm..I'd think you could've picked something more romantic for our first date Potter, but I have to admit, A shag in a broom closet does sound appealing."

Harry growled and pushed the blonde up against the wall, ignoring the momentary surprise on the taller boys face.

"Where do _you_ get off telling people I'm _gay?_! As far as I recall, you were all over me earlier today!" Harry spoke harshly.

"So you're admitting it then?" Malfoy asked, his trademark smirk slipping further onto his features.

Harry growled again and pushed Malfoy further into the wall, brushing his hardening length against Malfoys groin.

"What...do you...fucking..._think?_" Harry whispered harshly as Malfoy gasped, growing hard.

"Do you not think it makes me endlessly horny to think about you all naked and fucking pale, lying on my bed, waiting for me to fuck you?" Harry whispered, grinding his hips into Malfoys, who was growing harder and moaning louder with each push of Harry's hips.

"Do you _not think _that I dream about that perfect fucking body of yours, _every night?_" Harry asked, sucking on Malfoys neck and biting down hard as the other boy moaned and squirmed under him.

"Do you not think I just want to lay you down and have my way with you?" He asked, running his lips over Malfoy's pale throat.

"Well, I do." Harry said as he backed away. "And looks like you have a mark to match mine, Malfoy....Oh..I think you're late for supper." He said with a smirk.

He opened the broom closet door and sidled out, Leaving a very confused and very horny Draco Malfoy behind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Damn I'm freezing.**

**Anyways, I hope you liked it. Gives me some reviews!**

**does it bother anyone that they haven't kissed yet?**

**I'm saving that bitches. It's gonna be special. or something. Don't you love how Hermione always knows? It's kinda creepy actually.**

**Well. Review. PLEASE?????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D**


	4. Malfoy's get what they want

**I has update foooooo yooou. :D this ones actually pretty long. well. long for ME. (that's what she said.)**

**This chapter is in Draco's point of view. It's nice.**

**Unfortunatley, there is not Harry/Draco groping in this chapter. But Draco does talk about penises a lot. He's such a slut. Oh btw, thanks for da reviews and favorites!!!!!!!!! IMA GIVES YOU HOT DRARRY SEX!!!**

**DIIIISSSCLAIMER: I do not own anything Harry Potter related. this story if a figment of my dirty imagination. **

**------------------------------------------**

Draco distinctly heard the closet door close.

His breathing was heavy and labored. 'Fuck. He did not just get a leg up on me.' He thought.

There was no way Harry fucking Potter just molested him in a broom closet. As much as the idea did appeal to him (anything with Potter touching him was rather appealing) he didn't like the idea of Potter being the controlling one.

Draco was the hunter, Potter was the hunted. And that's the way it would remain. There was no way in hell he was going to let the other boy take charge. Malfoy's knew what they wanted, and they had always known how to get it. But no one, as far he could tell, had ever gone after someone so forbidden.

And Harry was as forbidden as they came. Even given that the war had ended, and his father was locked away for good, Him and Harry together would be a real controversy. Draco had to admit, he'd hate to be the person to take Harry Potter away from his loving fangirls and fanboys. They'd probably murder him. Draco shivered at the thought.

It wasn't to say he himself didn't have fans. Oh no, he did. Boys and girls alike. The only difference was, these kids were too afraid of Malfoy to ever do anything about their lust. Which was something he didn't mind. He thought it'd be rather bothersome to have eighty first years at your heels all day. But alas, the fear kept the young ones at bay.

Draco sauntered out of the broom closet, trying to appear as though he had NOT just gotten touched all over by Harry Potter. Ok, that was a stretch. No one would notice if that happened. They just assume he was on one of his conquests.

Draco took a seat back at the Slytherin table, next to Pansy.

"You look like Harry Potter just touched you all over." She said, eyeing him seriously.

WHAT IN THE HELL? This is why Draco hated women. They had the ability to just KNOW things. Ugh.

"Oh! So he _did_ touch you all over??"

Bugger.

It must have shown on my face.

"What?...N-no. Of course not." I said, with a slight stutter.

Pansy eyed me suspiciously. "What're you up to? Malfoy's never stutter."

"If you must know...I'm going to shag Potter." I said, looking down haughtily.

Pansy snorted into her cereal and started laughing loudly. So much so that a few people had turned to look at the girl.

"Shush...geez...let everyone know what we're talking about, why don't you?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowed.

"Ok...So wait..." Pansy began as her laughter died down and she wiped tears out of her eyes, "You..._you_, Draco Malfoy, are going to shag _Harry Potter????_"

Draco simply nodded his head as Pansy broke into another fit of laughter.

"What might I ask is SO funny???" He questioned, getting more than a little annoyed at the black haired girls obnoxious laughter.

"It's never going to happen. He's too much of a tight ass," Pansy said, her laughter dying down to giggles. "But...I guess that's what you're going for." She added with a wink.

"It is _too_ going to happen. Thank you. He's not...that bad..." Draco said, looking down.

"Ooooo...Me thinks Draco has a crush." Pansy said in a singsong voice. Draco rolled his eyes and got up to leave. "Whatever," Draco said, stalking off. "You'll see!" He called as he made his way out of the Great Hall.

-----------------------------------------------------

* * *

Draco did in fact have a plan. Despite what Pansy thought. She merely assumed Draco was going to wing it. She was wrong. Well...okay, He was going to _partially_ wing it (is that possible?) Just because he wasn't sure how Potter might react to certain things. And whatever Pansy said, He did not have a-a....a _crush._ Ugh. Just the word made him want to vomit violently. No there was no way he, Draco Malfoy, had a silly little school boy crush, on anybody. And most definitely not Potter.

Malfoy merely wanted to shag Potter. To add one to the books.

Now, it wasn't to say that Malfoy shagged everything that walked. No. He did have taste afterall. He mostly just wanted to have sex with the famous, the powerful, those who were high in status. It was merely to stroke Draco's ego (among other things.) He knew it was shallow and egotistical of him, To use these people. But he was human, just like everybody else, and he too had his own twisted needs. And he would use Potter for those needs.

It might seem awful in most peoples standards, but really, He was doing the Gryffindor a favor. One night in bed with Draco Malfoy, could lead people to great things. Which wasn't a lie. One time, Draco had shagged one of his father friends in a broom closet as his house. Very attractive fellow, too. And the man and went onto become part of the ministry Auror league. Ironic, yes. Amazing, yes. For the guy had never had the confidence before Draco Malfoy.

And to some it might seem like Draco's ego was exponentially larger than usual, but really...It wasn't. He knew he was a bad person, intent on hurting people. And the thought didn't bother him. It was his own problem to deal with. And he sought no desire to 'deal with it'.

So he didn't. And to this day, He is an ongoing legend.

But to be fair, most of the rumors about him were false. Those people saying he had a 12 inch penis made him laugh. It was 7 inches. Not that he wasn't flattered. He'd just been with someone who was that big before. It was a painful experience. And to say the least, he was glad he didn't have a freakishly long penis. That might cause some horrible problems.

Anyways, Enough about penises.

He needed to get Harry. And he had a plan.

Because when Malfoy's want something, and they just can't seem to get it....They find a way.

No matter how evil, maniacal, or diabolical it might be, They always find a way.

**-----------------------------**

**Likeh? Yes. Please review?**

**me: Draco, what're you being for Halloween?**

**Harry: He's being a cat.**

**Draco: WHAT??? O.O**

**Harry: My sexy kitty.....*pets Draco's head***

**Draco: *looks horrified***


	5. Leather Pants and Questioning Glances

**I has chapter for you! *dangles it in front your face* You want it???? DO YA??? oks. I gives it to you.**

**This one has some accction in it. Sorry to spoil it honeys. Oh and thanks for da reviews! I COULD HUG YOU ALL! (the disturbing thing is I just typed HURT on accident.) I've made a decision. If I get 30 reviews by Halloween, I will release a oneshot THAT DAY, with an eleborate Harry/Draco story. One involving a party. And cat ears. and dog ears. And a surprise pairing that will make you say WTF? But alas, I will make it work. I think. anyways. Does it, and you get hot sex. With cat ears. on Draco. Damn it. SPOILER.**

**Disclaimer: I do not do not do not OWN anything involving Harry Potter. It's all JKR's. Psssah.**

**--------------------------------------**

He had to tear his eyes away. He just_ had_ to tear his eyes away, from the very appealing sight that they were met with.

Draco Malfoy in leather pants.

Harry sputtered into his oatmeal that morning as Draco walked into the great hall, receiving several glances and murmurs. It took a second for Harry to figure out why. His eyes trailed down Draco's face, hair long and smooth, though not slicked back. (He hadn't done _that_ since he'd came back to the school.) His eyes traveled down the sweater clad chest, and all the way to his legs. His legs that were covered in tight, black _leather._

It wouldn't have been so surprising, if it weren't for the fact that they were like a _second skin_ to Malfoy's legs. Harry could only imagine what his firm ass would look like in those-

NO! He would not think of Malfoy's ass. Never. Ever. Again.

But it was nice.

Bloody hell. Draco walked towards the Slytherin table, in what seemed to be a tantalizing walk, his hips swaying back and forth. Needless to say, many eyes were following those leather clad hips. One pair happened to belong to Harry Potter himself. As Malfoy sat down, Harry heard someone speaking beside him.

"He's such a pompous git. Acting like he owns the school. Merlin! It's just pants!" Harry could hear the tone of jealousy in Ron's voice. Ron sneaked a glance at Hermione to see if she was looking, but she was deeply buried in her Transfiguration essay.

Harry could sympathize with Ron, in a way. He was jealous. But not that Malfoy looked better than him. No.

He was jealous because almost every girl in the room had their eyes on Draco, practically drooling. Now that, he did not like.

* * *

"So, this is your 'grand plan'?" Pansy questioned Draco as they walked to Potions class, "To wear tight pants and hope Harry drools over you?"

"You can't say it's not drool worthy." Draco said with a smirk. Pansy leaned back, staring at his ass. "Touche." She said, smacking his ass. Draco jumped and looked scandalized before he started laughing.

"Whore." He said.

"Slut." Pansy replied.

"Cunt without a brain."

"Maggot infested douche nozzle."

"Really Parkinson? We have to result to insects? Fine. Have it your way, you twat waffle bee hive vagina whore."

"Fuck you."

"I like men."

* * *

Just as Harry was walking to potions, He saw that Draco was placed rather strategically in front of him. 'Oh damn' He thought as he stared at the other boys nice ass.

He could feel heat rushing downwards. But it didn't take long for that to go way. Harry's mind filled with one thought, _'Kill the Parkinson girl."_

She had slapped Draco's ass.

No one slapped Draco's ass except Harry.

Wait.

WHAT?

Why was he being so....protective all of a sudden?? Draco did not belong to him. They weren't even...dating! He just...well....He had to admit it. He was attracted to him. Obviously. But that certainly did not mean he wanted a relationship with Malfoy. No. Never.

Harry made his was into the dungeon classroom, Not being able to rid himself of the anger and jealousy that welled up inside him as Pansy giggled at something Draco whispered in her ear. They glanced at Harry. And in the next second Draco had picked up his bag and walked over to Harry's table.

"Hi Potty. Why the long face? Did the Weasel girl not put out again? Oh...that's right, you like boys."

Harry glared and turned way from Draco, getting his book out and sitting down.

"Fuck off Malfoy." He could see a little bit of genuine hurt in Draco's face before it was replaced with a wide smirk.

"Wouldn't you rather it be you who...fucked...me Potter?" Draco asked, gaining satisfaction when Harry's cheeks turned a light pink and he gulped. Draco leaned close to the Gryffindor, pretending to be getting something off the other side of the desk. "Or...maybe...The great Harry Potter would prefer...bottom?" Draco straightened up and laughed lightly at the expression on Potter's face. His cheeks were bright red and he was glaring at Malfoy, trying to look intimidating. But really, he just looked like an angry puppy.

'Potter as a puppy. Now that would be cute.' Draco shook the thought from his head. Potter? CUTE? Maybe sexy....but not cute. Never,

"You okay, Potter?" Draco asked in a whisper as the teacher walked in.

"Leave me alone."

"But you'd rather I touch you." He whispered, snaking his right hand under the desk. He trailed it up Harry's thigh slowly, then back down. Potter willed himself to not let the blood rush to his groin and to PAY ATTENTION to what the teacher was saying.

He just couldn't. He felt himself growing hard as Draco's hand sneaked closer and closer to his hardening length. 'Oh thank the gods for big desks.' he thought absentmindedly as Draco unzipped his pants, all the while keeping his head to the front of the class. He pushed past Harry's boxers and pulled Harry's aching member out. Really, it was great that they were the only people at the back of the room. What a convenience for Malfoy to grope him.

Draco began moving his hand up and down Harry's cock, his face still pointed towards the front and unmoving. Harry was sure his face showed his exact emotions and thoughts. Those were that, 'Oh merlin, Malfoy's good at this.'

Draco rubbed precome up and down Harry's cock, Just as the teacher ceased his talking and looked at Potter.

Harry expected Draco to pause, but he only worked faster.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. Why don't you answer the question?" He asked.

"Uh...uh....uh....I..um..I don't..." Harry stuttered as Draco's pace picked up.

"Very well then, Mr. Potter. 10 points from Gryffindor for failing to listen. Now..Mr. Malfoy? Do you know the answer?" He asked.

Draco kept pumping as he asnwered, "That would be Gapperoot, Sir." How could he be so calm and collected as Harry was about to burst in his hand???

Draco leaned over and whispered, "Come for me." In Harry's ear. Just at the right time too. As Malfoy went back to his normal position, Harry burst into his hand, Letting out a rather loud moan.

Eyes were on his instantly as Draco removed his hand and cast a silent cleansing spell.

"Mr. Potter? What's this commotion about?!" The teacher shouted.

Harry tried his best to ignore the suspicious stares, Especially those from Hermione and Parkinson. "Um..I stubbed my toe, Sir. Sorry."

The teacher wrinkled his nose. "Another 10 points from Gryffindor, for interrupting my class."

It seemed this teacher was the perfect replacement for Snape.

* * *

Harry made his way out of Potions, ignoring everyones stares and made his way to the common room. He got there and walked into the dorms, no one was there. Just as he sat down on his bed, Someone came out of the shadows. Someone bearing bushy brown hair and a serious expression.

"We need to talk."

_Oh shit._

---------------------------------

**OH CHEEZITS. Hermione is serious fo real. I'm such a nerd. **

**Did you like it? Do you want to review?**

**YES????**

**I CAN HAZ HARREH POTTA HAMBURGA?**

**Draco: No. That belongs to me. :(**

**WTF?**


	6. Hermione knows best

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. DON'T FORGET ME! Halloween's a big deal for my family, so I've been super busy.**

**Mk...So this chap has no dirty stuff. Just a lot of angsty angsty angst. **

**I'm writing the halloween fan fic right now, and I'll put it up on Halloween, if I get 30 reviews!! SHOW YOUR FRIENDS!!! PLEASE! If nots....I'll wait. :) mwahahahaha**

**disclaimer; I do not own anything Harry Potter. It all belongs to JK Rowling....anything thing I write is just an aspect of a really odd persons inner perv.**

-------------------------------------------------

"I'm not as daft as the rest of our year, Harry, You know that." Said Hermione, Sitting down on the bed across form Harry's.

"And.....I know what you were doing in potions," She said, looking uncomfortably to the side, avoiding Harry's eyes. "Or rather, what was being _done to you, _In potions."

Harry mentally groaned and stared down at his feet. This could not get anymore embarrassing.

"Just...Your secrets safe with me, Harry." Hermione said. Harry's head shot up quickly, looking at the soft smile on his friends face.

"What....secret?" Harry asked slowly, almost numbly.

"You and Draco," She said simply, sighing when she noticed the look of confusion upon the other teens face. "You're dating." She said with ease.

Harry's face went from confused to outraged within 2 seconds.

"WHAT?! NEVER!" He shouted indignantly. Hermione looked as startled as ever.

"Well...I-I assumed..with the way he l-looks at you..and..." She trailed off, looking frightened as Harry stood up with an expression like that of someone who had just realized their best friend had pissed in their cereal. (IE, he was pissed.)

Harry sagged after a second though. Had he heard that right?

Draco had been giving him.....looks? Harry shook the thought from his head. Why did it matter to him if the stupid blonde git looked at him?

Still Harry couldn't stop it from slipping out, "H-he looked at me?"

A look of understanding dawned on Hermione's face.

"You like him," She said slowly, "But....It's Draco."

Harry just stared at her, sitting down once again.

"He'll always be a git. You know that, I know that. Why do I keep thinking about him?" Harry asked, sighing loudly.

"Well...People change Harry," Hermione stated and rushed on before could interrupt, "And maybe...you're just...in lust. But maybe you're not. Maybe you like him. You never know. You and Draco never quite had the means to get to know each other. You rejected his friendship..and that had to hurt him, being so young. And sure, his ideas were wrong, his morals were bad. And maybe they still are. But honestly Harry, if you want to see where it goes...go for it....There's no harm in trying. I found that out myself." She blushed a little at the last sentence and smiled at Harry.

She was right. Harry had to admit it. Obviously, something inside him liked Malfoy....If it was above lust and sex....He didn't know yet...but he would know soon. He'd make sure to find out.

"Thanks Hermione." He whispered.

"No problem," She said as got up and went to the door, "Now, if you don't mind, I have er..._business_ to attend to." She said before smirking in a most unHermione-ish way.

'She's probably going to have sex with Ron.' Harry thought, before chuckling and laying down on his bed.

----------------------------------------------------

Little did Harry know, Hermione was up to something.

No, not a master scheme, you idiots. She just....had some people to talk to.

Or well, a person.

Who happened to have the name Draco Malfoy.

And who also happened to be in the same dusty broom closet as her.

"Bloody hell, Granger! Why would you do something like that?!" He was probably referring to the fact that she had grabbed him by the arm and unceremoniously thrown the both of them in to the broom closet.

"I needed to talk to you." She stated simply. Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Yes, well...Next time, do be civilized about it. Normal people talk outside broom closets." He said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

However, Hermione thought not.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "Whatever. We both know you won't talk to me in public, Malfoy...I'm a mudblood, right?" She asked bitterly, snarling slightly.

Draco's face softened and he chuckled bitterly. "It's amazing what trash a father into his own son's head," He shook off his sulky demeanor and stared Hermione in the eye, "Do accept my apology for those words...although, I have to say....I'm not particularly fond of you."

Hermione accepted his words with a smile.

"And I am not particularly fond of you. I'm here for a friend," She said slowly, "I'm here for Harry."

An alarm rang through Draco's head, echoing _oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit SHE KNOWS!_ repeatedly. But of course, He was as cool as ever to the outside world, So Hermione couldn't have noticed the near heart attack he was having. Or could she? Draco thought he might have seen a familiar glint in her eyes. Like that of a slytherin, actually.

"Whatever you're doing with Harry, It better be noble, Draco. You better not be using him for sex, or to humiliate him. Because, not only will have me to look forward to, if you do infact hurt him, but a whole slew of people. If you even dare to hurt a hair on Harry James Potter's body, I will find you and tear your balls from your body and place them above my fireplace in a little red box." She said in a threatening whisper.

Draco felt a shiver go down his back at her words.

"Understand me?" She asked, in the same low voice.

Draco nodded his head once, and she made her way out of the closet, leaving Draco to stand there and ponder what she had just said.

Even with her level of threats, Draco wasn't scared.

He just could'nt help but think, 'Wow, they love him.'

And for the first time in his life, Draco wished he knew what that was like.

What it was like to love and be loved in return.

-----------------------

**AWWWWWWW!! Wasn't that sweet? in a sad way? yes. it was. **

**I hope you liked it! **

**Hermione will always know what to do. maybe.**


	7. UPDATE I'M SORRY!

ATTENTION:

Please PLEASE do not kill me.

I most likely will not have a story update this month. I'm seriously sorry. My moms computer FRIED yesterday. So my latest update got deleted and so did my one shot. :/

I'm seriously pissed off but I PROMISE I will update as soon as I have the time. I've been really busy with homeschooling lately.

So anyways, DON'T KILL ME! I LOVE YOU!!!! THANKS FOR THE DEVOTION AND REVIEWS!!! I WILL BE BACK SOON!!!!


	8. Nobody takes what a Malfoy wants

**Sorry about the wait you guys, I've been hella busy trying to study for ACTs and all that good stuff. This chapter is rather short.I'm using my sisters computer and the space bar sucks. :( you have to hit it super hard. (that's what she said.)**

**Annnyways, this chapter is mostly good cliche drama. Yes, eat it up.**

**Warnings: (I never do this, do i?) SLASH gay man sex. Lots of cursing. Obscene views. Sex. Cliche.**

**DSICLAIMER; I own nothing of the Harry Potter series. go ahead and rub it in my face.  
**

* * *

It's hard to sleep when some valid point is on your mind. It's also hard to sleep when a 110 pound girl is sitting on your stomach and singing god awful songs about some bloke named John Jacob.

"For the love on anything holy, Pansy," Draco huffed, rubbing his groggy eyes. "Please _stop _singing and trying to kill me at the same time."

Pansy jumped up off of his stomach and stood beside his bead, smiling down at him in what he thought was an extremely annoying fashion.

"Oh Dragon," She giggled as the boys eyes narrowed, "I just thought I'd give you….a little wake up call."

"_Don't call me that,_" He hissed as he lifted himself out of bed, "And really, Pansy? Don't you think we've gotten past the theatrics of you trying to get into my pants?" He lifted one blond eyebrow at her and she giggled.

"Draco, love….You have no pants on…So it's easier." She said, pointing at Draco's silk green boxers.

Draco rubbed his eyes agitatedly. "We both know I'm gay, Pans." He muttered as he made his way to his dresser, intent on getting his clothes and taking a quick shower.

"Which is why if you and Harry ever do it, you best record it for me." She said slyly, still standing beside his bed.

Draco took a deep intake of breath and faced Pansy with a trademark smirk on his face.

"There will be no taping."

And he left to take his shower.

* * *

Draco was fully aware that Harry would ignore him. Draco was also fully aware that Harry could also end up lashing out on him, for the incident in potions class.

Draco was completely ready to face anything that Harry could throw his way, whether that be rejection, or acceptance.

What Draco had not been ready for, was a full on_ scene_ involving the golden trio.

He entered the Great Hall amongst many shouts and lots of mumbling.

"-----You mean to tell me," He heard the weasel ranting on about something, not bothering to keep his voice down as usual. "That _you knew_ and you didn't bother telling me!"

Draco smirked. Surely he wasn't talking about….?

"Ron! I was worried it'd affect our friendship! I wanted to wait!" Harry shouted over the weasels rant.

"This is affecting our friendship! Do you just see me as a bumbling idiot?! How could you not even bother to tell me??!"

"I didn't think it was that important!"

"Well it is! I'd like to know when my best friends turned into a bloody fag." The weasels face was red by now, and at his words the entire Great Hall went quite.

Draco was trembling in his seat. How_ dare_ he say such a thing? To _his_ Harry?!

Wait. WHAT?

Harry's face went pale and his eyes glittered oddly.

"Fuck you, Ron." He said in a low menacing voice that barely reached Draco's ears.

Mcgonagall finally sensed trouble and rushed towards the Gryffindor table and ushered a fuming weasel out of the room.

There were a few mutterings in the room. Some of curiosity, but there were still those of dislike. Distantly, Draco heard someone say the words 'stupid fag'.

Harry must of heard this too, because he stood up and almost at once the room silenced. It's amazing what power the boy had.

"I am, as most of you have heard, gay." Harry announced in a strong, powerful voice. "If this changes your views on me, so be it. But I really hope it doesn't. This wasn't a choice for me. This is something I've been hiding for a long time. And now I know the truth about myself, and so does everyone else. If you feel the need to berate me," At this he looked straight into Draco's eyes. "Go right ahead. I will not back down, I am who I am. And Dean here helped me find my way into that." He stared down at the dark boy sitting next to him and smiled. Harry sat down and the uproar slowly died down. He leaned over and kissed the Dean boy on the cheek and whispered in his ear. He then glanced at Draco and smirked heavily.

Draco felt a rage leap up inside him like no other.

_No one takes what a Malfoy wants. No one._

_

* * *

_

**Probably has some spelling errors. sorry. :/**

**i'm not sure when my next update will be...hopefully soon though. I WILL NOT KEEP YOU IN THE DARK YOUNG ONES!**

**Thanks for the reviews, btw. *Gives you all super cyber hugs*(that sounds dirty....heehee...)  
**


	9. Whatever I want

**Short chap. Sorry, getting ready for thanksgiving! :( IM SORRY!!! that and mybands been practicing A LOT lately, so i've been busy. but eh, excuses excuses.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and favorite!!! YOU'RE ALL MY TURKEYS!!!......that was slightly morbid.....anyways...**

**ENJOY**

**Disclaimer; Not JK Rowling, not my stuff, not my characters, I'm just a pervy teenage girl. don't sue me. it's all in good fun. blah blah blah.  
**

* * *

Harry was deeply, deeply confused.

He was sitting in Potions, minding his own business and ruining some poor hopeless Potion, when he looked up and caught Malfoy staring at him intently.

Now, as you might already know, This wasn't odd in itself, but what was odd was the look on Draco's face.

It looked like…One of lust? Passion? Desire?

Harry inwardly scolded himself as he turned back to his simmering cauldron, _You sound like a teenage girl_, He thought.

But really, there was no other way to describe the way Malfoy had stared at him. It was unsettling, almost like he was undressing him with his eyes. But it was also rather…..exciting.

_No_, Harry thought, _I will not think thoughts concerning Malfoy and excitement…..in my pants-WAIT! NO!_

No. Harry would simply not think those awful, horrid, terrible things. Because said things involved Malfoy. With no clothes on. And Malfoy wasn't Dean. And Dean was Harry's boyfriend.

Harry and him had been dating for a week since the incident in the Great Hall, and it had done a lot to his reputation. Some people scolded him for not telling them sooner, some hit on him, and some were disgusted. Or well, one person was disgusted. Ronald Weasley.

And Harry didn't know what was worse, Having Ginny insist that he help her find the perfect outfit everyday, or having Ron glare at him every time he walked into a room.

But still, Hermione was on his side, as was everyone else. The Slytherins made their jokes every once in awhile, but after a few days they started to run out of fuel. Maybe it was because, oddly, Their leader of insults wasn't behind them every step of the way, intent on exploiting Harry's gayness in every possible way.

One had to admit, Draco's lack of interest to Harry's new found orientation was a bit odd. Seeing as how he'd taken every opportunity in the past to make the other boys life a living hell.

It was odd, but only to those who didn't see anything but hatred and loathing in Draco's stare, those who hadn't witnessed what had happened during Potions class one day.

But Hermione knew. And she tried her best to explain it to Harry in the common room one day, when he expressed his confusion to her.

"I just don't get it," Harry said, "Why would it matter to him? I mean, he was obviously using me as a puppet."

Hermione cast him a knowing look. "Maybe…and don't freak when I say this, Harry," She began, "But….maybe he kind of….likes you."

Hermione had been ready for screaming, yelling, or even shocked silence. But she hadn't been ready for the sounds of incredulous laughter coming from Harry's bowled over form.

He clutched at his stomach, tears nearly falling from his eyes, as Hermione took a defensive stance. She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"Well, I'm sorry my _advice _seems just so_ ridiculous_ to you!" She said as she gathered up her books and swept up to the girls dormitory, Leaving a laughing Harry in her wake, trying to stop laughing long enough to get her to return.

* * *

You can do this. You can do this. You can do this. It's only a Gryffindor, You can do this.

Draco hesitated outside the library. He knew he was in there….he just didn't know where.

Draco made his way into the room, ignoring the piercing glare he received from that crazy old bat of a librarian. He walked forward, hoping to go unnoticed by anyone in the library.

He saw the head of unruly black hair coming into view and knelt beside it, his mouth next to his ear.

_"You've been very bad, Harry._" He whispered into the boys ear. He felt him shiver and turn his head towards him. Vivid green eyes me this own and for a second he felt his breathe catch.

Not being able to control himself, Draco tilted his head and pushed his lips down onto Harry's. For a second, he let his lips beat out a soft rhythm, Until Harry stood up and pressed him against a book case and practically assaulted his mouth.

Harry kissed Draco frantically, his hands tangled in the boys soft blonde tresses, As Draco gripped around the middle, rubbing the small of his back.

Harry felt a tongue dart out and lick across his bottom lip, as Draco pushed him into the opposing bookcase, taking the upper hand of their struggle for dominance.

He pinned Harry's hands above his head and ran his lips up and down the boys golden neck. He breathed gently on his pulse point, earning a muffled moan from the raven haired boy. Wanting to hear more of those sounds, Draco quickly bit down on Harry's neck. The smaller boy moaned and writhed under him. Just as it seemed to have been pleasurable to Harry, it also seemed to have broken the spell.

He pushed Draco away with much strength. "What in the hell do you think you're doing?" He whispered/shouted.

A shocked and flushed Draco just stood there and slowly smirked.

He leaned in and whispered in Harry's ear.

"Whatever I _want_ to do."

And he strutted away, leaving behind a very shocked and oddly turned on Harry Potter.

**----------------**

**Damn Draco's sexy. Nuff said.**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	10. Ignorance is bliss

**oh sweet, sweet denial. :D it's so cute.....I has update, finally. I have my ACT the 12th and have band practices every tuesday, so im super busy. BUT i will update soon. pinky promise.**

disclaimer; not jk rowling...blah blah....don't own hp...:)

* * *

_He did NOT just do that. That-that….sexy ass bastard…NO! I will not think like that. No no no no no._

_But God he kisses good._

Harry continued this argument in his head, oblivious to the worried looks he was getting from his friend.

He had to admit it though, Malfoy was a damn good kisser. Much better than Dean, actually. And Harry hated to admit that. Still, Malfoy was an ass. He may be hot…and damn good at kissing…and er….other stuff….but he was still a dick. And Dean wasn't.

Dean was actually a very sweet boyfriend. Harry couldn't help but giggle and smile as he felt someone cover his eyes as he sat in his favorite chair in the common room.

"Guess who?" Said a deep voice from behind him. Harry giggled and twisted around, looking up at Deans grinning face.

"Oh I sooooo knew it was you." Harry said, sticking his tongue out.

Dean laughed and went to sit in front of Harry's legs. Harry couldn't help but frown as Dean turned and started talking animatedly to Hermione. Harry had technically cheated on Dean, right?

His stomach squirmed with guilt that he couldn't push away….Even worse so when Hermione gave him a questioning glance.

"Dean, darling…I'm gonna call it a night, okay?" He said, giving the boy a peck on the lips and making his way to bed.

* * *

Harry's night was riddled with dreams, unlike the ones he usually had about the war.

These dreams were…well, pleasant….in a completely unpleasant way.

_Harry felt silk gliding around him, like he was riding through a tube of material, rubbing his skin softly._

_He felt arms encircle his waist and push him into the silk….a bed, he fell onto a bed of white silk. _

_He felt lips at his ear, nibbling on the lobe and tracing a tongue around the shell._

_He felt hands rub over his bare chest- and Oh my! He was naked!_

_The set of velvety lips moved down his neck, stopping and sucking at random places that seemed to make him shiver and moan loudly. _

_The hands snaked lower, til they were rubbing his hip bones….A face came into view, right before a soft hand encircled his cock. A pale, pointed face…with lots of beautiful blonde hair._

* * *

Harrys first thoughts when he woke in the morning were _Oh my GOD._

This could not be happening to him!! He was trying to rid his mind of Malfoy, and yet his body still yearned for him… What could he do? Just stop thinking about the blonde boy? That had already proved impossible.

But he would try.

* * *

Draco couldn't figure it out.

Every time he saw Potter, he just walked past him, without a glance or a word.

What in the_ hell _had happened? Hadn't he learned that by no means can you ignore a Malfoy??

Obviously he had not.

And it seemed Harry was paying a lot more attention to that stupid boy toy of his.

Who had his hands all over Harry right now. His stupid pig whore hands.

"Draco dear, Do spare your potatoes, you're display of violence to school food is frightening the children." Pansy said, breaking Draco from his glaring.

He sneered in Pansy's direction and took to staring at the awful scene in front of him.

That stupid pig whore whispered in Harry's ear, Harry giggling like he was saying something funny.

Draco could be funny. He could be hilarious.

"I can be funny….I'm loads of fun…" Draco grumbled, furrowing his eyebrow.

"Yes, yes darling," Pansy said with a sigh, "But looking like a constipated rabbit will get you nowhere.

Draco simply flicked his potatoes all over her new sweater.

* * *

Plan ignore Draco was working.

Harry hadn't had any unwanted run ins with the boy all day.

He had caught a glimpse of his face in the Great Hall. And by the looks of it, he was not happy.

Harry had a feeling this whole plan of his would come back to bite him in the ass. Hard.

------------

**I know, it sucks. soooorry :(**


	11. HIATUS

Playing you like a game will be discontinued until further notice, due to the fact that I now have a 20-30 hour a week job and am studying for college. Thanks to everybody who has read my story and I am deeply sorry for the bad news.

I will, however, continue to write one shots and will more than likely pick this project back up in the future!

I am very sorry everyone..hopefully you don't hate me now. :/


End file.
